Jimmy
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters Directory: Characters → Z Fighters Jimmy (ジミー, Jimī) is is the first child and eldest son of Mr. Satan, and Miguel, the older brother of Videl, the husband of Kayla, the father to Melissa and Tommy, and paternal uncle of Pan. Jimmy is the first Human-type Earthling boy to makes friends with Z Fighters and become a member of the Earth's Special Forces on the battlefields against evil forces to appear in the entire anime series and movies. He is named after Shaun's father, James Spencer. Unlike his father, Jimmy lacks a passion for fighting, self-confidence and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his family, friends and loved ones arises at the first time of his life. He's still works hard enough to please to his father loved him to train martial arts in his life, get stronger and never give up or lost hope and don't let them down in the front of his friends and family. Jimmy joined fights alongside the Z Fighters with best friend (later his brother-in-law who married his younger sister), Gohan and his new girlfriend/future wife, Kayla in the defense of Earth for much of his life. He eventually settles down with a family at the end of Dragon Ball Z, opting for the life of a filmmaker instead. |FamConnect = Future Jimmy (Alternate future counterpart) Mr. Satan (Father) Miguel (Mother) Videl (Younger sister) Kayla (Wife) Melissa (Daughter) Tommy (Son) Pan (Niece) Gohan (Brother-in-law and best friend) Android 17 (Close friend) Yamcha (Mentor) Tien Shinhan (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) Shaun (Father-in-law) Danielle (Mother-in-law) Zesmond (Brother-in-law) Marcus (Uncle-in-law) Amelia (Aunt-in-law) Alyson (Sister-in-law) Nathaniel (Brother-in-law) Trunks (Son-in-law) Matthew (Grandson) Goku Jr. (Great-Grandson) Marie (Great-Granddaughter)|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 762 - Age 790)|image = |AniName = |MangaName = }} Appearance Jimmy's appearance changes drastically through Dragon Ball Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown, married, and with children of his own. But Jimmy's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the entire series. Jimmy has black hair and blue eyes that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears with two loose strands over his forehead. He has his father's shape of his eyes (similar to like Future Trunks' and Android 17's appearances), and also has inherited his mother's lighter-pale skin complexion rather than his father's light tan skin complexion. In his childhood between Vegeta Saga and Frieza Saga and preteen at age 12 in the Cell Saga by on his birthday in the pre Android Saga, his hair parted at his right temple with strands hanging out and the top of his head sweeping to the left as a child and grew a bit taller than Gohan and also quite muscularly developed for his age. As a teenager, he is similar in height to his father. Then, his hairline parted at the center of his head, he is fairly thinner, handsome and his built has become noticeably leaner. Jimmy's first introduced, he wears a child's outfit attire with a white shirt with blue long sleeves and the Satan family logo on the left chest along with grey sweatpants and blue boots with accessories include computerized watch with communication radio and video camera. Jimmy wears the long sleeved black leather jacket with the Satan family logo on the left arm reached his waist, blue tank shirt, black pants with a white belt, and black-white boots, and computerized watch with communication radio and video camera, his most noticeably accessory is his broadsword hanging on his back and hanging over his right shoulder in a red sheath with a blue strap, retains the same outfit that he wore main outfit attire in the Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga and Majin Buu Saga. At the party for the celebration of the defeat of Kid Buu, he wears a black suit with blue tie as part of his formal clothing. In Dragon Ball GT, he retains his hairstyle from the end of Dragon Ball Z with the only difference being it is a little longer and is usually seen dressed as like a filmmaker or a cameraman, in a white short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, bluish black boots and a black cap. Personality Jimmy is the super intelligent, knowledgeable, brave, cool, strong-willed, sensitive, friendly, compassionate, understandable, polite, pure-hearted, honorable, fun-loving, caring, kind, and gentle personality like his late mother, Miguel. He's sometimes like less cocky, confidence, arrogant, heroic, strong and tough fighter to fight the powerful opponents like Android 17, Yamcha, and Vegeta, but he's not like his father who's not a coward, weak or scared being insulated him and his family, it's doesn't mean that he have be violence person to killing or fighting everyone include Raditz, Nappa, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Cell, Broly and Majin Buu. He's horrific to learning that seen Raditz's evil personality and lies then he's shock Goku is a Saiyan that send away from the Planet Vegeta since he was a baby, Raditz was Goku's older brother; in fact, he and Goku are brothers, their parents (Bardock and Gine) were killed by Freiza when their homeplanet destrustion about the metors, guradians, or immortality was false, he's heard Raditz everything he said since he and Piccolo follow him at Master Roshi's house behind with his tape recorder and video camera, seen Raditz kick Goku hard fall into the ground nearly water, killing Shaun and Daniellle; Raditz kidnapped Gohan and Kayla and agrees to help Goku, Zesmond and Piccolo to get Gohan and Kayla back. Jimmy don't trust Raditz from the beginning, because he's thinks Raditz is annoying and being bad person; seeing Raditz is a villain, so he's too arrogant and aggrestive attitude that he's toying with him, Zesmond, Goku and Piccolo. Jimmy amazingly saw Gohan's true potential with strong emotions to attack Raditz in a headbuutt, he's knocked both Gohan and Kayla unconsious when Raditz tries to kill them, and Jimmy came to protect them as unless if Raditz wants to kill him first before Gohan and Kayla. Jimmy standing next to Piccolo over Raditz almost dying as he's tricking Piccolo about the Dragon Balls as two Saiyans are stronger than Raditz that they come for the Dragon Balls in one year before Piccolo killed him. As a child, he's very sensitive, compassionate, pure-hearted and friendly boy with caring, kind and gentle personality. He does have respect to his father a lot at home as being the oldest of two children, but like his younger sister, Videl, he's dislikes his arrongant attitude, his father's overprotective nature of him snd Videl and how he shows off his power for women for being famous celebrity as the world's martial arts champion over his head ever since their mother, Miguel died. He's caring towards his younger sister to play and train her martial arts, in fact, he's get stubborn and frustrated at any many times argued with his father that he can't stay around and do nothing about responsible of Raditz kill Kayla's parents, protect Kayla from the Ginyu Force, going to Planet Namek with Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Kayla, fighting Frieza in his final form since on Frieza Saga, confront Android 19 and Dr. Gero, then later have another rematch with Cell at the Cell Games tournament, about to fight Super Buu for make a threat to kill his daughter, taking Kayla from him during the Majin Buu Saga and makes him happy to have friends saved him from his lonely life after their mother passed away. Like Future Trunks, he's is very cautious, clever, smart, intelligent, knowledgeable and serious (''such as when he did not want Vegeta to trust Paragus, who's Broly's father, kidnapping his girlfriend as he's going to extract her ancestor's DNA cells and energy, lies, betrayal to Planet Vegeta for helping Frieza to trick Vegeta's father to kill them, wiped out of the Saiyan race and Spencer family, as later he's did meet Frieza and true nature with join Future Trunks' side in ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan). He's confronting the Ginyu Force on the Planet Namek to kidnapping Kayla and Namekian Dragon Balls to Frieza for make a wish: Immortality, later he's meet Frieza f''or the first time,'' he's seen Frieza's true evil nature, transformation forms that Vegeta learning from Zarbon, strength and powers; he's the one who has wiped out of the Saiyan race by he's lied about the Planet Vegeta being destroyed by meteor and made up stories version of the story is that it was the benevolent guardian of Planet Vegeta, ashamed at the immorality of the Saiyans, who summoned meteors to impact and destroy the planet and the Saiyan race as Raditz did, that he's responsible for the Spencer Clan Massacre after Babidi and Super Buu attack on Spencer World 500 years ago before Frieza does for killing Shaun's parents and sisters, he will distracting Frieza in final form with his help: Gohan, Kayla, Piccolo and Krillin to Goku use the Spirit Bomb on Planet Namek. In Cell Saga, he's tried to tell his father to not fight Cell in Cell Games that Cell has beaten him so bad was give him a black eye after Cell punching him before the Cell Games tournament and killed Shaun, Danielle and Zesmond in their home, feel his eyes filled with hatred and spark for Cell for threat to hurt or get to his loving girlfriend, grabbed his younger sister front of him as his hostage, and Gohan in Cell Games from seven years ago, and (Spopovich under mind control by Babidi, almost killing his sister in World Martial Arts Tournament about go fight him and saved by Gohan). He's get angry and mad enraged at Super Buu mocked him with taunt games with him on the Lookout about taking Kayla as his bride away from him to treat her for marriage, threat hurt his daughter and to fight him for real, but Videl and Nathaniel stopped him from fighting Super Buu. Jimmy showed that he's already caring, kind, gentle and friendly person cared about his father, younger sister, friends, wife, and children, but he's been lonely and strong emotions hurting inside after his mother gone, but he saw a young autistic shy and quiet girl who's getting be picked and bullied by the Ginyu Force in Spencer World with mean nicknames and makes her cry, he came to her defense, telling them to leave her alone or fight them for a real as he's standing for her, tell them his name is as he's fighting them off, flying away as they first meet at the forest middle snowy month as they were little kids, and he's said, "You're welcome. Bye!" Jimmy is aware the young Spencer girl's feelings toward him since one day that they're became friends again and have feelings each other to the end. He's not very happy and upset about his father fame and rich getting over his head, since his mother gone and gets uncomfortable his father with other women with his sister, not replacing mothers. In'' Dragon Ball Super'', he's saw Barry's true nature to try blackmailing Gohan, tricking Coco for using her to framing Gohan to get his sister for himself, he's gets angry that he's hitting his daughter with a large bruise on her back and breed in front of him, make fun of his youngest son, insulting his wife with a mean nickname like a freak and his wife in Gohan's house and he's fired him after he's punching Barry in the face. He's so much braver and stronger than his father as great fighter and teacher and grow up as a teenager and father to his oldest daughter, Melissa and youngest son, Tommy, being a great father in Majin Buu saga and Dragon Ball GT. He's enjoyed being a good father to taking care of his baby daughter, Melissa and son, Tommy at end the series of the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Also, his only grandson, Matthew, who's have a daughter in 100 years. Jimmy is unquestionably kind-hearted, caring, forgiving, and loyal to his father in most of his life, he's sacrificed himself everything that he's willing to gave it all for his friends and family, and take care of his younger sister, Videl since his mother died. Biography Background Jimmy was born in January 13th of Age 756. He becomes the first oldest son of Mr. Satan and Miguel. He was a happy baby with cheerful laughter with his new name and grew love to learn martial arts skills to please his father, he's learning and master the Ki energy to flying, fire Ki blasts, afterimage strike and afterimage technique from Zesmond, when in fact, unknown to himself, he was already better, powerful and stronger fighter than him and sister. He becomes the older brother of Videl, his mother gone after Videl was born, later Jimmy, who's her older brother's student and close ally of Z Fighters one day, following them in the dimensional world, who witnessed the Ginyu Force bullying Kayla from behind the trees, refuse them to insult her, came her defense and protect her from them by fighting them off as they flying away, when they met each other in Spencer World for the first time as they were little kids, and thanks him for saving her as he's said welcome as he's went home when he's noticed her and showed his bright smile at Kayla. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Main article: Vegeta Saga 5 years later, Jimmy first appears as a 5-year-old human boy to flying away to control his Ki energy from Zesmond into the sky with video camera and voice recorder. He's followed Raditz in Master Roshi's house for reunion, he's get hide back of the house and listening Raditz's evil stories to Goku and his friends about Goku's origins and he's a Saiyan with his voice recorder and video camera to tape. He's still heard about in fact, he's and Goku are brothers and sons of their decreased parents: Bardock and Gine. He's watched horrified that Raditz killed Shaun and Danielle, then kick Goku, and kidnapping Gohan and Kayla Frieza Saga Main articles: Namek Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, and Frieza Saga Jimmy Cell Saga Main articles: Garlic Jr. Saga, Trunks Saga, Androids Saga, Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga, and Cell Games Saga After Frieza defeated by Goku, Jimmy meeting Gohan and Kayla with Piccolo, Maron, and Krillin arrived on the Master Roshi's house In three years later Majin Buu Saga Main articles: Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga, Kid Buu Saga, and Peaceful World Saga Jimmy Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Main article: Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Main article: Baby Saga Saga Super 17 Saga Main article: Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Main article: Shadow Dragon Saga Film appearances * Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might * Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug * Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge * Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler * Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Jimmy is the one of the super-human next along with Z Fighters like Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Master Roshi on the Earth. Techniques and special abilities Flight – The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki Video game appearances Voice actors * Japanese dub: Yumi Tōma * [[FUNimation dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Meredith McCoy (kid/preteen; most media);' Yuri Lowenthal '(teen/young adult); Michael Sinterniklaas (young adult; Dragon Ball GT) Battles Dragon Ball Z * Jimmy, Goku, Piccolo and Zesmond vs. Raditz * Jimmy vs. Krillin (anime only) * Jimmy vs. Saibaman * Jimmy, Piccolo and Krillin vs. Nappa * Jimmy vs. Nappa * Jimmy, Kayla, Gohan, Yajirobe, and Krillin vs. Vegeta * Jimmy, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta vs. Recoome * Jimmy, Kayla, Gohan, Krillin, Goku (Ginyu's body), and Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's body) * Jimmy, Kayla, Gohan, Vegeta and Krillin vs. Frieza (First Form/Second Form) * Jimmy, Kayla, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin vs. Frieza (Final Form) * Jimmy vs. Mustard * Jimmy vs. Garlic Jr. * Jimmy, Piccolo and Android 17 vs. Imperfect Cell * Jimmy, Kayla, Krillin, Android 18 and Android 16 vs. Semi-Perfect Cell * Jimmy and Kayla vs. Perfect Cell Trivia * Jimmy looks like as he's bears a striking resemblance to Future Trunks and Android 17 Gallery my_27th_tenkaichi_finalists_by_bk_81-1.jpg|Jimmy Satan c17_end_z_colored_by_bk_81.jpg|Jimmy c17_end_z_colored_by_bk_81-1.jpg|Jimmy Satan as 18-years-old teenager in Majin Buu saga Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:Good Category:Dragon Ball Z video games Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Heroes Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Husband Category:Husbands